Talking
by adpi24
Summary: COMPLETE. Sara is upset after One Hit Wonder aired, who does she turn too, why Nick of course.


Talking  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them  
  
AN: I know, I know, I know, why am I posting another fiction when I haven't updated the other ones. The thing is I wrote this short story while I was on vacation last week. I wasn't very tired one night and extremely sad that I couldn't read any Nick and Sara stories, so I had to compensate somehow. So I wrote this fiction.  
  
Just so y'all know I've been having a major writers block when it comes to Father of the Bride and Secrets Revealed. Missy, you are wonderful for giving me ideas. If anyone else has some please feel free to email me them, I welcome the ideas on what to write.  
  
This story takes place after the episode One Hit Wonder. I know y'all are probably like "why is she writing a story about this now", thing is I didn't actually get to see the episode until it aired on June 19th.  
  
One more thing this story is written from Sara's POV  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
I'm sitting in the locker room, alone and exhausted. Grissom has just left, attempting to give me advice, unfortunately it hasn't helped any. I can't believe Melissa killed her husband. I understand she claims he was abusive, but it still wasn't justification for shooting her husband in cold blood.  
  
Nick was right.  
  
What he said earlier to me about reopening cases and sometimes the victims don't want to know. It should have been I didn't want to know. But I was determined, determined to help a woman whom I considered a friend for six months.  
  
I considered myself a top CSI. A good judge of character, able to see the evidence clearly. Melissa completely fooled me.  
  
I feel so betrayed  
  
"Sara"  
  
I look up and see Nick has come into the locker room  
  
"How are you doing?" he asks while walking over and sitting next to me on the concrete bench in front of our lockers.  
  
"Okay I guess. It's not every day that you find out your friend is a cold blooded killer"  
  
"I'm so sorry Sara. I know you trusted her and you thought you were trying to help."  
  
I lower my head into my hands which are on my lap, "I should have listened to you Nick, but I didn't. I just went ahead and reopened the case"  
  
"Sara look at me" Nick states  
  
I look up and my eyes are filled to the brim with tears, almost overflowing with all the anger and resentment I am feeling. Nick reaches over and takes my hands into his.  
  
"Would you rather not know the truth?" he asks  
  
"I'd rather not have to testify against my friend" I whisper and the tears begin to flow down my cheeks.  
  
"Damn her" I yell through my tears. I pull my hands out of Nicks "Damn her, damn her, damn her" I yell while hitting Nick on the chest. Nick pulls his arms around me and envelopes my body into a hug. "Why didn't she just leave when she had the chance" I whisper into his chest.  
  
Nick tightens the hug and allows me to cry. He begins to whisper soothing words of comfort into my ear and rubs my back. I slowly begin to regain control and eventually pull away.  
  
"I'm sorry Nick"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For crying, for breaking down like that" I state  
  
"I'm not"  
  
I'm taken aback by his comment, "what?"  
  
"Sara you're only human. What Melissa did to you sucked. She lied to you. She broke a bond of trust between the two of you. But you reacted like any other betrayed person would, hurt and confused"  
  
"And weak" I add  
  
"Sara you are far from weak" Nick states matter of factly, "You are one of the strongest friend I have, but as much as I care about you, you sometimes tend to forget that you're only human and do have emotions."  
  
I smile, some of what Nick is saying goes into my memory but mostly I'm replaying the words "as much as I care about you".  
  
'How much does he care about me' I wonder 'is it just as a friend or something more? Does he realize how much I care about him, that I care about him as more than a friend?'  
  
"Thank you Nick, for everything"  
  
"Your welcome" he pauses "come on, grab your stuff, I'm gonna take you out to breakfast."  
  
I smile at him and reply "that sounds wonderful"  
  
I stand up and quickly grab my stuff out of my locker.  
  
As Nick and I walk out I take his hand into mine. I look over into his eyes and gently squeeze his hand, he flashes me one of his famous Texan smiles. It's at that moment I knew everything would be okay. I had Nick. I knew he would always be there for me. I also knew that tonight would be the night that I tell him. I'm going to tell him exactly how I feel. That I care about him as more than a friend and I no longer want our relationship to be strictly platonic anymore. I want a more intimate relationship with him. And just by looking into his beautiful brown eyes, I knew I would get what I want. HIM.  
  
THE END  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, I hope y'all liked it. I actually had a blast writing it while I was on vacay.  
  
Brianna 


End file.
